¿demasiado tarde?
by lilyreiss
Summary: Nunca hay que pensar que es demasiado tarde...porque puede que te des cuenta de que te equivocas...y la pequeña idol nunca había estado tan feliz por equivocarse


Bueno, aquí traigo otro one shot...esta vez, solo NicoMaki. Espero que os guste!

* * *

Tosió un par de veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. No podía parar, no ahora. ¡Había mucho en juego! Se mordió el labio y siguió corriendo, odiando profundamente lo grande que era su instituto. Llegó a las clases de primero con un pulmón de menos, o al menos así se sentía. Se la cayó el mundo a los pies al ver que era demasiado tarde. Un joven alto, de brillante pelo castaño y ojos verdes, con perfecta dentadura blanca y cautivadora sonrisa, estaba hablando con la chica. Con SU chica. Gruño furiosa al ver que estaba sonrojada. Apretó los dientes al ver que sonreía. Quiso tener un cuchillo al lado al ver que el joven la alzaba la barbilla y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella. El pasar del tiempo perdió el sentido para la joven, que tras unos segundos no pudo aguantar más y estalló en llanto. Demasiado tarde. Demasiado lenta. Demasiado cobarde. Demasiado orgullosa. Demasiado destrozada por dentro como para acercarse y reclamar a la bella muchacha que tanto amaba. Salió corriendo de nuevo. El cansancio había desaparecido.

-¡Quita!-gritó dándole un fuerte bofetón-¡Te he dicho que no!

-Pero venga ya. ¿No me ves?

-¿Por qué no me haces un truco de magia? A ver si consigues que NO te vea!

-Pero...

-Mira, pesado. No sé cómo decirte que NO ME INTERESAS.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no me gustan los chicos!

-Bueno, si no has probado conmigo...

-Tú lo que quieres probar es otro tortazo, ¿eh?

Se giró, molesta. Por la ventana vio a una chica conocida correr bajo la lluvia. ¿Estaba llorando? Algo cruzó su mente. Solo se usaba esa salida desde las clases de primero, las de tercero tenían otra mas cerca... Maldijo entre dientes, agarró la chaqueta al pasar y salió como una exhalación.

-¡¿Pero dónde vas?!

-¡Si sigues aquí para cuando vuelva vas a arrepentirte!-gritó sin siquiera volverse, doblando ya la esquina.

No llovía. Diluviaba. Se acurrucó mejor en su jersey, arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido una chaqueta. Trató de enjuagarse las lágrimas, pero no paraban de salir. Abrazó sus rodillas y enterró el rostro entre ellas, dejando que los sollozos se apoderasen de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? No tenía tanta suerte. No ella. No con ella.

-Soy idiota...¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!-golpeó con furia el suelo empapado.

Ya estaba tan mojada que ni se dio cuenta de que se salpicó entera. Y tampoco se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, pues estaba más pendiente de tratar de evitar que la imagen de su amiga besando al joven volviese a su cabeza. El joven, y no ella. ¡Y ella deseaba estar en su lugar! Algo cubrió sus hombros, y solo entonces salió de su mundo.

-Vas a coger frío, tonta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vi irte. ¿Hasta donde viste?

-Lo suficiente-dejó de mirarla.

-Estoy segura de que no-se arrodilló tras ella y la abrazó protectoramente-No me viste apartarle, ¿verdad? Ni me viste decirle que no-no contestó, pero sus sollozos empezaron a ser mas suaves-Ni decirle que no me gustará nunca...-besó su nuca-Pero no le dije lo más importante...

-¿El...el qué?

-Que estoy enamorada de otra persona...-susurró a su oído.

-¿D...de quién?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes...?-se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Quiero oírlo...-miró hacia otra parte, mordiéndose el labio.

-Pero...-jugueteó con un hilo suelto de su jersey-N...Nico...eres mala...

-Por favor...-se pegó más a ella. Ya no llovía, pero su pelo estaba empapado, y dejaba caer gotas en el hombro de su compañera.

-¡D...dilo tú!-contraatacó.

-¿Qui...quien a dicho que yo esté enamorada?

-¡Ah, esto es absurdo!

-¡TÚ eres absurda!-la mayor se puso de rodillas para encararla.

-¿¡Por qué no lo admites de una vez?!-la imitó.

-¿¡POR QUÉ QUIERES OÍRLO!?

-¡POQUE SÍ!

-¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-¡PORQUE YO SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!

Se hizo el silencio entre ambas. La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente, y miró al suelo, tartamudeando algo parecido a una negación. Tras unos segundos, Nico comenzó a reír.

-¿D...de qué te ríes?

-Maki-chan...-la puso una mano en la mejilla-Eres tan mona...-unió sus frentes.

-Eres inaguantable...-abrazó su cadera-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cuándo vas a decirlo?

-¿El qué?

-¡NICO!

Rió y la tiró encima suyo, pasándola los brazos por el cuello, tirando un poco de ella para instarla a acercarse más. Ella se apoyó en los codos y se acomodó para no hacerla daño, mirando sin disimulo sus labios y mordiendo los suyos propios.

-Hazlo...-susurró.

-Dilo-se acercó unos centímetros más.

-M...Maki...-trató de incorporarse, pero no llegó a rozar su boca, ya que se echó hacia atrás.

-Di lo-volvió a inclinarse.

-Y...ya lo sabes.

-Me obligaste a decirlo...te toca.

Murmuró algo, tan bajo que, inconscientemente, la compositora se agachó más. Antes de poder reaccionar, su compañera tiró de ella, logrando besarla finalmente. Aún sabiendo que no había conseguido su objetivo, no se separó. En un principio tímidas, empezaron a ganar confianza. La pelirroja la mordió el labio, presionando su cuerpo contra ella sin llegar a aplastarla, y la morena dejó escapar un corto gemido, cosa que aprovechó para profundizar el contacto. La morena la arañó la espalda sin querer, y la otra soltó un quedo gruñido. Se separaron varios minutos más tarde, con la respiración acelerada y sin sentir ya el frío del ambiente.

-M...Maki...

-¿Si?

-Yo...etto...

-¿Sii?

-Yo...-sonrió, con las mejillas de un hermoso color rubí-¡T...te quiero!

-Lo sabía-sonrió-Tonta...

-Moo..eres mala...

* * *

Alguna petición en particular para mi siguiente historia de Love Live? la aceptaré si puedo! Un saludo, espero sus opiniones :)


End file.
